Akantor/Lebensweise
__TOC__ Beschreibung im Spiel Taxonomie Aufgrund seiner Größe und Auftretens wird der Akantor oft mit einem Drachenältesten verwechselt; jedoch ist er eigentlich als Pseudowyvern klassifiziert. Sein Körperbau ähnelnd dem eines Tigrex, es wird aber nicht davon ausgegangen, dass beide Wyvern enger miteinander verwandt sind. Direkte Verwandte des Akantors sind Ukanlos und Odibatorasu. Er besitzt keine Unterart. Verbreitung Es ist offensichtlich, dass die Fähigkeiten des Akantors auf hoher Temperatur aufbauen und er daher hauptsächlich in Gebieten mit einem solchen Klima zu finden ist. Das Schlachtfeld, der Lava-Canyon, sowie die Kamininsel bilden dadurch die perfekten Lebensräume für diese Kreatur. Es wurde jedoch festgesellt, dass der Akantor theoretisch freien Zugriff auf andere Gebiete, wie beispielsweise das Schneegebirge hat und vermutlich in jedem Klima überleben könnte. Jedoch wird er von einem guten Teil der Gilde in seiner Macht beschränkt und so gut es geht in der Umgebung der Vulkane gehalten.Monster Hunter Wiki - Akantor EcologyIt is stated that they will roam freely to areas such as the Snowy Mountains but are confined to the Volcanic Belt by a good portion of the Hunters Guild's collective might. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Der Akantor ist der Räuber seiner Umgebung, welcher wohl die höchste Position in der Nahrungskette besitzt. Aufgrund seiner Macht und Kraft kann der Akantor unter Umständen große, negative Einflüsse auf seine Umgebung haben, wodurch die Natur nur wenige dieser Exemplare unterstüzt. Doch eben diese Exemplare alleine haben bereits einen so großen Machtbereich, dass die Umgebung eine gewaltige Macht an biologischer Energie und Materie besitzen und aufbringen müsste, um ein einzelnes Exemplar ohne große Schäden zu verkraften.Ebd. ... the environment can only support a few individuals, yet said individuals have a disproportionately great influence on their environment ... and vast amounts of biological energy and matter would be needed to sustain just one individual. Es wird vermutet, dass der Akantor sogar eine Herausforderung für Drachenältesten darstellt, da ausschließlich diese Gattung eine Herausforderung für ihn darstellt. Die einzigen Monster, welche einen Akantor vertreiben oder sogar töten können oder könnten, sind vermutlich Alatreon, die Fatalis und ihre Unterarten, Disufiroa oder Schreckens-Miralis. Kleinere Raub-, als auch Beutetiere fliehen vor dem Agnaktor, wodurch er gezwungen ist, auf großere Monster Jagd zu machen. Der Akantor ernährt sich somit von größeren Wyvern verschiedenster Art, hauptsächlich der Gravios und dessen Jungform fallen in sein Beuteschema. In den Moga-Regionen der neuen Welt, würde sich der Pseudowyvern sehr wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich vom Uragaan ernähren.Ebd. The Akantor found in the Moga region of the New World would need to feed on the large brute monsters known as Uragaan due to the fact that Gravios are not indigenous to this particular region. Biologische Anpassung Der dicke, schwarze Panzer des Akantors passt ihn perfekt auf seine vulkanischen Lebensräume an. Er kann sich durch diese Schale für einen bestimmten Zeitraum in der Laver aufhalten oder sogar vollständig vergraben, ohne Verbrennungen zu erleiden. Die großen Stacheln auf dem Rücken des Akantors sind hart und robust, jedoch nicht vollständig stabil - die Spitzen bewegen sich leicht, wenn der Akantor kraftvolle Bewegungen ausübt. Sie dienen dem Abschrecken von Räubern aus der Luft und schützen dadurch den toten Winkel des Akantors. Die charakterisierenden Stoßzähne des Akantors dienen nicht nur dem Vergraben in Erde oder Lava, sondern hauptsächlich zum Verletzen, Töten und Ausnehmen seiner Beute oder Gegner. Der Akantor besitzt einen gewaltigen Schweif, welcher ein großes Gewicht aufbringt und daher stets vom Pseudowyvern "mitgeschleift" wird. Er besitzt keine besondere Funktion im Kampf, da er zu schwer ist, um effektiv damit angreifen zu können, jedoch hält der Akantor mit seinem Schweif kleinere Monster von seinen Hinterbeinen fern. Es ist unbekannt, ob sein Schweif eine Funktion beim Eingraben und Bewegen des Akantors unterhalb der Erdoberfläche hat.Ebd. Akantors also possess a thick, spiked tail, .... Since an Akantor's body is relatively close to the ground and they balance on all fours, the creature's large tail appears to do little but drag behind the behemoths. Akantors' tails do make for a useful weapons, however, being capable of knocking several smaller creatures off their feet at once. It's unknown if the tail has a great effect on an Akantor's performance when burrowing underground, .... Der Akantor besitzt verkümmerte Rückstände von Flügeln an seinen Vorderbeinen. Diese lassen darauf schließen, dass er Akantor einmal richtige Flügen - ähnelnd den des Tigrex' oder Nargacugas - besessen hat, welche sich jedoch mit der Zeit zurückbildeten und nun nicht mehr zum Fliegen verwendet werden können. Diese Rückentwicklung könnte am enormen Gewicht des Akantors liegen, da er schlichtweg zu schwer war, um ausdauernd oder überhaupt besonders gut fliegen zu können. Der Pseudowyvern beherrscht eine ungewöhnliches Gebrüll, welches schwarze Ringe um ihn herum erzeugt. Wie er dies macht, ist unbekannt. Wird der Akantor stark provoziert oder bedroht, wird seine Haut an manchen Stellen aufreißen und ein Glühen freigeben, welches dem von Lava sehr ähnlich ist. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird eine große Menge des Blutes in seinem Körper in Kopf und Vorderbeine laufen und die Kraft dieser Stelle bzw. seine Sinne ansteigen lassen. Wenn die Kreatur anfängt, sich zu überanstrengen, steigt ihr Blutdruck und enthüllt Blutgefäße an den verschiedensten Stellen ihres Körpers. Dies erlaubt eine höhere Sauerstoffzufur zu den jeweiligen Körperteilen, führt jedoch auch zu schnellem Erschöpfen. Die Vorteile der zeitweiligen Erhöhung von Kraft und Geschwindigkeit überwiegen jedoch die Risiken der Schäden in seinem Herz-Kreislauf-System.Ebd. Once the beast is heavily provoked, their skin appears to crack, revealing a lava-like glow and their blood rushes to their front feet and head. This is most likely similar to the condition that other wyverns who walk on all fours appear to possess. When the creatures begin to overexert themselves, their blood pressure greatly rises, revealing large blood vessels around various regions of the body. This allows for greater oxygen flow to the extremities, but will quickly deplete the creatures immediate energy reserves. However, the benefits of the temporary boost of strength and speed caused by this physical exertion often outweighs the long-term risks of such strain on the monster's cardiovascular system. Verhalten Der Akantor ist eine sehr aggressive und räuberische Kreatur, welche ausnahmslos alles töten, was ihren Weg kreuzt. Dabei handeln sie sehr impulsiv und denken vermutlich nicht über Risiken oder ihre eigenen Chancen für einen Sieg nach. Der Akantor ist mehr als in der Lage dazu, einen Gravios mit nur wenigen Schlägen zu töten. Wenn er nicht räuberisch oder kämpferisch aktiv ist, zerstört er dennoch geradezu blind alles, was ihn stört oder im Weg steht. Vermutlich besitzt jeder Akantor einen selbstgefälligen und sehr selbstüberschätzenden Charakter, dadurch hervorgerufen, dass sie auf einer "Monster zu Monster"-Basis geradezu unbesiegbar sind. Vermutlich ist der Akantor ein Einzelgänger. Es ist ansonsten jedoch nichts über sein Verhalten gegenüber seiner eigenen Art oder den Paarungsumständen, sowie Aufzucht der Jungtiere bekannt. en:Akantor Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise